


Ring of Fire

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Healing Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teh healing buttsecks - literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> AU after Book 6.

"Just do it. And stop laughing."

"I'm not laughing. I do not laugh."

"Your lips are twitching. Stop it."

"It's your own fault. You were the one who insisted on supporting Albus in this foolish endeavour."

"How was I supposed to know-"

"How indeed? Let's see, did I or did I not warn you against using those leaves for that purpose? Why, yes, Professor Potter, I did! Honestly, why Albus ever thought the _Defence Against the Dark Arts_ professor and two-time defeater of the Dark Lord would be able to get through a survival weekend in the Forbidden Forest without attracting all manner of trouble is beyond me."

"Severus... _help me_."

"Very well. Lift your robes and bend over my desk."

"I- what?!"

"You did ask for my help. But if you don't want it..."

"No, wait! Of course, I want your help, you bastard!. It's just... Isn't there a potion or something? Or a healing charm?"

"I'm sorry, Potter, but the only cure is a salve, which must be applied internally. If you do not want me to do it, you could always ask Poppy..."

"No! It's just... I don't want you to see."

"Honestly, Harry, there is nothing of yours back there I haven't already seen. I see it every day, in fact."

"I know! But that's sex. It's, you know, sexy. This is just... ick. Why don't you just give me the salve and I'll do it myself?"

"You won't be able to reach. It must be applied liberally and _deeply_. And if it goes untreated, the irritation will spread. You won't be able to sit or even sh-"

"Stop! I get the picture."

"Not to mention that sex will be out of the question for an extended period of time. More than your pathetic hormones can endure, I'm sure."

"All right. You can do it. Better you than Poppy."

"Assume the position, Potter."

"Oh- you wish, Severus. Just get on with it. And hurry. I feel like I'm burning up down there."

"Drop your trousers then. And stop wriggling your arse!"

...

"Ow!"

"Oh, stop your whinging! I haven't done anything yet, you great ninny!"

"It's cold!"

"Of course it's cold, you imbecile! It supposed to _cool_ the burning sensation, remember?"

"Yes, but it's... Oh. Oh!"

"Working, is it?"

"Oh, Merlin, Severus, right _there_."

"Where? Here?"

...

"Stop squirming!"

"You git! You're doing this on purpose."

"I assure you I am not. I'll just stop then, shall I? I'm just about finished anyway."

"Don't you dare! I, um, it still hurts. Your salve doesn't seem to be working properly. Maybe if you apply some more...?"

"Oh, very well. But you'll have to spread your legs a bit more so that I have better access."

"Oh, ye- I mean... all right, if you insist."

...

"Be still, Potter."

"M'sorry."

"And _don't_ touch it."

"Aw, Severus, please!"

"You're in no condition for sex right now. I'm going to finish up here and get you to bed. To _sleep_."

"Severus, I'll be good, I promise. Please let me come. I'll go right to sleep after. You know I always do anyways. Please?"

"Well... since you beg so sweetly, I suppose I could oblige you. Just this once, though... Oh, all right, I'll do it. I'm sure you'll leak all over my desk otherwise. And don't think I won't make you clean up after yourself just because you're sick."

"Oh, yes, with my tongue!"

"With your- oh, bugger. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm, yes. Oh, do that again!"

"Do what?"

"Touch my... my sweet spot."

"It's called a prostate, Potter."

"I _don't_ bloody care, Severus. Just touch it, like that!"

"You are such a slut, Harry, the way you are fucking yourself on my fingers... You're a wanton little whore, aren't you?"

"Yes... I am, Severus. Yours. Your whore."

"And you're so hard, your cock is dripping. I think you might make a mess of my desk after all."

"Keep... talking..."

"You balls are so full - nigh on bursting. Do you think you can come for me now, hmm? Yes? Then do so."

"Aah!"

...

"Now look what you've done, Potter! My desk is a mess! How am I going to explain these stains on the first years' essays?"

"I always keep my promises..."

"Harry... Harry!"

"Hmm?"

"You missed a spot- ungh!"


End file.
